<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory by BruhByers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446848">Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers'>BruhByers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Illnesses, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'll try to update often!)</p>
<p>Jon woke with a gasping breath, his entire body shaking as he glanced around his room. He could feel it. He could feel the burning and hear the laughing. He could.... Jon gasped for air once more, wiping sweat off his forehead. He had to go back asleep... the others were sleeping, why couldn't he? Jon rubbed his sore neck, feeling the sore pain throughout his entire body. He could barely stand it. The pain... it was too much. He just wanted it to go away...</p>
<p>potential TW:<br/>Self-Harm<br/>Sad Thoughts<br/>Trauma<br/>Nightmares<br/>Depression\Anxiety<br/>Arguing<br/>Swearing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon hadn't been home in weeks.</p>
<p>He had just been released from the hospital, though the workers were hesitant. They wanted him to stay longer, almost begging at some times, but he had to go. He missed his house, and couldn't bear to have Eduardo and Mark pay more hospital bills than they already were. He could barely walk, so getting a job wasn't an option.</p>
<p>Mark wheeled him into his (new) room, and helped him into his bed, leaving his crutches right next to it. They had switched the storage room and Jon's room while he was at the hospital, Mark explained, since he couldn't get up the stairs. Jon nodded, his body aching and his head throbbing. He sighed and warily laid back, careful not to hurt himself. Mark straightened up, preparing to walk out of Jon's room, but glanced back at the drowsy boy and smiled.</p>
<p>"Jon?" Mark asked. Jon turned to face him, delicately rubbing his tired eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're home," he said, stepping forward to ruffle Jon's Carmel hair before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him with a click. Mark grinned a little to himself, going to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Though Jon would most likely be sleeping a lot (the painkillers made him sleepy) it would still be nice to have him home again. His aura lit up the house, and hey, maybe him and Eduardo would fight less. They were always fighting. All. The. Time.</p>
<p>Mark sat down and put on his reading glasses and started to read, enjoying the afternoon sunlight spilling from their windows. The events of 'Red Leader' always played in his head, but he was so relieved it didn't affect him like it did for Jon and Eduardo. It was... rough, to say the least. Eduardo cried almost non-stop the first week Jon was in the hospital (<em>and so did I)</em> and couldn't stop thinking about the explosion and Jon. The bills from house repairs and hospital bills were staking up, and the stress and sadness almost got Eduardo fired from his job. At least Mark could hide his pain; Eduardo couldn't. He'd get drunk on a nightly business and scream and yell at the top of his lungs, with or without tears streaming down his face. In the morning he always refused to talk about it.</p>
<p>Mark read for a while more before putting his book down on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, starting to chop up some vegetables for dinner. It was pretty silent until he heard a rhythmic clicking from the hallway, and looked up to see Jon, crutches thumping against the wooden hallway floors.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mark," Jon said hoarsely, his chapped lips drawn in a smile.</p>
<p>"Hey, Jon," Mark replied, returning the bright smile.</p>
<p>"Can I help you cook?" Jon asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. Mark raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I mean, you're still weak Jon-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I wanna help."</p>
<p>"Well, ok," Mark said. Though surprised, a little grin still made its way to his face."you can sit at the table and cut the celery and carrots," Mark said, putting the vegetables, a knife, and cutting board. Mark watched Jon, his legs shaking as he slowly sat down.</p>
<p><em>After everything he's been through</em>...</p>
<p>Mark sighed a little, looking back down at his own vegetables that needed to be cut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jon's help made the chopping go by much faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." Jon mumbles, looking up at the stove clock. Mark looked over at him.</p>
<p>"What is it?" He asked, pouring the broth into the pot of cooked vegetables.</p>
<p>"I gotta take my medicine," Jon explained, reaching for his crutches.</p>
<p>"Stay sitting. I'll get them for you," Mark replied, bringing Jon a glass of water and his bottle of painkillers. Jon smiled up at him, and Mark noticed just how sick he looked. His eyes were heavy with black bags even though he had been sleeping for most days for the past few weeks, and his skin was so pale and waxy that he looked like he hadn't seen sun in years. And even after all this, he still looked like the adorable Jon he always had been, even before the... accident. He still had that glimmer in his eyes and a small array of freckles across the apples of his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mark," Jon said, taking a pill before re-closing the pill bottle. Mark nodded and took the pill bottle back to its respective spot in the cabinet.</p>
<p>The soup finished about the time Eduardo came strolling through the door, his shoulders hunched and a grumpy look on his face. Jon stayed quiet, eyeing him nervously.</p>
<p>"Oh," Eduardo said, his eyes meeting Jon. "You're... home." Eduardo looked surprised, and Mark glared at him. Jon nodded hesitantly, looking down at his hands anxiously.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I told you he was," Mark said bitterly, bringing the pot of soup over to the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh," Eduardo said awkwardly. "Welcome home, buddy." He said. Eduardo didn't know what to say. He honestly missed Jon, but he didn't want to admit that.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Jon replied hoarsely, still looking down at his fidgeting hands. It was silent as they started dinner, but Mark decided to break the silence with a little small talk.</p>
<p>"How does it feel to be back home, Jon?" He asked. Jon smiled a little.</p>
<p>"It's good," Jon replied. "The hospital was always too bright and loud..." Jon rubbed his aching neck subconsciously, feeling where it almost broke. Where he almost died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The explosion flashed through his mind, the memories of the searing pain so strong it felt like he was still there, laying in the dirt as Eduardo clutched him tightly in his arms. He could feel the pain everywhere, and the sight of his own blood on his stomach.</p><p>"Jon? Are you ok?" Mark asked. Jon blinked harshly and nodded, continuing to eat his soup silently. Looking into Eduardo's eyes, it's like the other man was seeing the same thing. The orange sky, the blood, the robot.</p><p>Jon hobbled right back to his room after dinner, giving Mark a small thanks before doing so. He was exhausted from the pill and scared of seeing Eduardo, and just needed to go back to sleep. He couldn't keep reliving the memory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eduardo sat blank faced on the couch, Mark plopping down beside him.</p><p>"You look a little shocked there, bud," Mark commented, nudging the taller man slightly. Eduardo just shook his head, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"I just... he's back, and ok... and home..." Eduardo said. "Wasn't he supposed to be in the hospital another week or two?" Mark sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. He couldn't stand knowing how expensive the hospital bills were. He practically fought the doctors to go home," Mark said.</p><p>"I mean, they're expensive but... will he be ok? He'll be ok, right?"</p><p>"He'll be fine, Eduardo," Mark said. "He survived a rocket. Nothing can be worse than that, right?"</p><p>"I guess..." Eduardo mumbled. Mark patted his shoulder gently before picking his book up and continuing from where he left off, sitting in comfortable silence. For the first time in forever they were not yelling about bills or laundry or jobs or whatever. They were... calm. Maybe it was Jon, well, most likely. It felt like the house was complete again, and that it was the way it should be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon woke with a gasping breath, his entire body shaking as he glanced around his room. He could feel it. He could feel the burning and hear the laughing. He could.... Jon gasped for air once more, wiping sweat off his forehead. He had to go back asleep... the others were sleeping, why couldn't he? Jon rubbed his sore neck, feeling the sore pain throughout his entire body. He could barely stand it. The pain... it was too much. He just wanted it to go away...</p><p>He wiped at his eyes, small tears falling down his gaunt face. It took him a while to fall back asleep, though eventually he was able to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Morning Mark. Morning Eduardo," Jon greeted weakly as he hobbled over to the dining room table, knuckles white from his painfully tight grip on his crutches.</p><p>"Morning, Jon," they both greeted.</p><p>"Jon are you ok? Did you sleep well last night?" Eduardo asked, while Mark poured them cups of tea. Jon shrugged.</p><p>"I slept fine," he said, tongue burning from the lie. When did Eduardo become nice? Was this just an act out of pity? Jon looked up at Eduardo, who was looking back down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He always said he wanted me dead... Jon thought, breaking eye contact quickly.</p><p>He kinda wished he did, so that Eduardo and Mark would be happy. They would be better off without him. They wouldn't have to give him extra attention or take up more hours at their jobs... </p><p>Jon felt guilty and horrible, and over the next few days made sure to spend as much time as he could in his room, and made sure not to eat or talk too much. He knew Mark liked the quiet, and that Eduardo just flat out hated him... or at least disliked him.</p><p>I wish you were dead, you moron.</p><p>The words from the past hurt almost as much as the weeks in the hospital, and made his heart sore and heavy.</p><p>Jon choked up a little bit, his throat feeling tight.</p><p>I'm sorry Eddie...</p><p>He thought helplessly, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, which he had been wearing for days now. He couldn't really bother to change out of it, since he sat in the dark of his bedroom thinking or sleeping most of the day. He tried to read a bit at times, but reading too much gave him headaches; he just continued to think and sleep, watching as Mark brought him medications a couple times a day. Sometimes Mark left them on his bedside table for when he was asleep, which was often. </p><p>"Jon?" Jon heard, and he looked up to the doorway. He rubbed his eyes, expecting to see Mark, but was surprised to see Eduardo.</p><p>"Yeah?" Jon replied, stretching his arms (which sent pain shooting up his body, and gasped slightly)</p><p>"I have today off work. Would you like to play a game?"</p><p>"Game?" Jon asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah, like a board game or something."</p><p>"Sure," Jon said, smiling softly. Eduardo smiled back as he set up a chessboard on Jon's lap. They played a few rounds before Jon fell asleep mid-game. Eduardo smiled and packed up the board, exiting Jon's room quietly.</p><p>"How's Jon?" Mark asked as Eduardo flopped down next to him. He shrugged.</p><p>"He's doing alright," He replied. Mark just nodded and continued his book, paying no attention to Eduardo's fidgeting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>